


'Just Friends' (Friends to lovers)

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Changbin - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Seo Changbin - Fandom, SpearB - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: 3RACHA, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut, SpearB, changbin, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Summary: 'A Halloween night with the guys at an abandoned house'





	'Just Friends' (Friends to lovers)

The smell of burning candles is consuming almost every other scent that could be in that room. The guys joking around as they toast for a good night, and a good life, and everything they can come across at the moment of one of them saying ‘cheers’. 

It’s Halloween and there’s no electricity at all at that abandoned house. Just some couches which were already there the first time you entered the place months ago. Someone draw a ouija board on a piece of paper. Kinda lame if they ask you but anyway you don’t want to be near it in any case and you make very clear that you’d be leaving if they start using that thing. That’s why they just put it away from now. There’s Changbin on the couch with you. He’s been your friend for a while now and you love him a great deal. His fragance is the only one those candles couldn’t burn away. Maybe cause you’re sitting right next to him and you’re hugging one of his arms preparing for the scary tales the guys are about to tell.

Woojin serves everyone one more drink before sitting down in the circle you all formed. Bangchan shushing Minho as he fights over a blanket against Jisung. Changbin laughing at Jisung’s snappy comebacks. And he’s so cute when he laughs like that. _'Omg, can we start this already? I’m falling asleep’_ Seungmin complains. You take a sip from your drink and feel it burning down your throat making an ugly face. As time goes by and the guys tell their scary tales you feel your cheeks getting red. But they always get red with alcohol and even if that annoys you a lot your friends think it’s cute. You start lightly patting your face so you can feel the heat on your cheeks. _'What are you doing?’_ Changbin asks as he chuckles. _'It burns’_ you say, not stopping. He grabs your hand as he chuckles again, _'you idiot, stop it. They’ll burn even more if you keep doing that_’. You look at him and sigh like you were super tired. You actually see everything kinda blurry._ 'Okay. Only cause you asked me, Binnie’._ He takes away your cup and push your head slowly so you would lean on his shoulder as he notices how drunk you are. _'Why don’t you sleep a little y/n?’_. You don’t even say a word back. Your eyes were closed the minute your head touched his shoulder.

You wake up a while later. The guys were laughing cause you’ve been drooling a little over Changbin. Maybe your cheeks weren’t red anymore cause of the alcohol but now they are cause embarrassment. _'So cute y/n you’re just like a baby’_ Jisung says. _'Omg. I’m so sorry’_ you apologize to Changbin as the guys go secretively talk in a circle. But he’s smiling _'it’s ok y/n I didn’t mind at all’_. You nod still embarrassed and look back to the guys but they’re all still in a corner whispering. Except for Bangchan who’s sitting right in front of you two. _'What are they doing?_‘ You ask as Minho looks at you and giggles before getting his head back in the circle. _'I feel like they’re talking about something I’d like to be part of but I’m just too tired to go find out’_. Bangchan says.

They go back to their seats and just keep talking about random stuff. After a while Jeongin complains kinda dramatically about being bored. _'We could play truth or dare’_ Minho suggest and almost everyone else agrees. Bangchan gets kicked by Jisung to agree too and he nods _'Yeah…Let’s play that even if y/n is the only girl…That’s…Not suspicious at all guys.’ _He says, pulling a smile out of Changbin. _'Anyway. I’ll start’_. Minho says, sitting up. _'Truth or dare y/n?’_ You choose truth. _'So, isn’t it true you and Changbin have something going on?’_ He asks. You look at Changbin and laugh. _'Yeah, an awesome friendship’_ he laughs too as you high five him._ 'Sure, sure. Changbin?’_ He chooses dare and Minho smirks. ’_Ok, kiss y/n’._ Changbin laughs. _'Ok, we get it. You want us to make out. But is this the best way you could come up with?_’ They look at eachother and then Woojin speaks. _'Shut up and kiss her’._ That’s kinda funny of him to say so Changbin laughs again. You don’t completely understand why they’re so determined to make him kiss you but they must have their reasons. _'Kiss her!’_ Minho says. Changbin looks at you as you both chuckle. _'Should we kiss then?’_ He asks. _'I guess if the game master commands it.’_ you chuckle again. _'Ok then’_ he says as he sits up and face you. It’s kinda awkward having the guys looking at you so there’s some giggles between you two before he actually kisses you. But the minute his lips touches yours you feel something so strong you almost moan to the feeling. One of his hands cupping your face. His thumb carressing your cheek. When you pull apart the guys had stopped watching. You’re kinda awkward with eachother for a little while even tho your hand won’t leave his as you talk about random cheesy stuff. And all you want to do is kiss him again. And it’s so obvious that he wants to do the exact same thing but still neither of you do it. 

At some point the guys start to leave and you feel like you should do or say something but it’s not till Bangchan goes, leaving only you and Changbin alone in that house, that one of you speak up. _'Should we…Go too?’_ You ask. _'Do you want to?’_ He says. Sitting up again to face you. _'Cause being apart from you is the last thing I wanna do right now’_. Your heart skipping some beats at his words. You lean over him slowly, looking at his eyes. He ends up with the little distance left. Biting on your lips like he was hungry for you. You straddle him at some moment. Grinding on him so desperately. Making him so hard. He locks your hips for a moment to look at your eyes. Your hands carressing his face. Full of admiration as you contemplate the piece of art you feel he is right now. You take out his hoodie and shirt and push him against the couch. His hands on your butt now. Things going further than you ever thought it would. You kiss him once again as you take out a condom from your bag. He grabs your hand to stop you as he looks at you in the eyes _'You sure about this?’ _He asks. But you’ve never been more sure about anything in your life. So you lift up enough for him to pull out his hard cock and put on the condom. Then you move aside your skirt and panties enough for him to sink into you. Your hands resting on his shoulders as you move your hips lightly from side to side allowing him to accomodate to your tightness. You bite your lips and kiss him before you start moving up and down on his lenght. He hisses and moan at your movements. One of his hands on your neck pressing lightly against your throat. The other one in your butt helping you out with the movements. He practically rips off your shirt as he eagerly tries to bite on your boobs. You shift positions lying on your back as he makes himself some room between your legs. He bites your neck. Your hands travelling from his back to his butt pushing him so he would get even deeper inside you. You whine and moan his name as he pounds into you nonstop. It’s so cold outside but you two are sweating. So needy for eachother even when you couldn’t be closer. _'I’m gonna cum y/n’ _he says firing the orgasm building inside you. You can feel his cock getting even harder as he cums, moaning all over your body making you come too shortly after.

You sit up breathless as he throws away the condom and comes back to sit by your side. _'Ok so… Should we thank the guys or..?’_ He says, smirking. You laugh. _'No way. They won’t shut up about it’_. He laughs too. _'Right. They’re the worst’_ He leans over you. _'Yeah. We can’t tell’_ your eyes fixed on his lips as he comes closer. _'There’s a problem tho’. _He stops just cms away from your face. You wait patiently and he smiles. _'Cause I totally I wanna date you’_ He says and you kiss him tired of waiting then smile. _'I guess we’ll have to tell them then’._


End file.
